


Good Fortune

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 139: Mysteries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 139: Mysteries.

It was something of a mystery to Jack why the Doctor wouldn’t just make a move with Rose. Unlike Rose herself, the Doctor shouldn’t be bound by the old-fashioned constraints Jack had witnessed in the 20th century. Surely he didn’t think that the world would end if they tried it and it didn’t work out?

However, if this was the result of the Doctor’s frustration, Jack wasn’t exactly going to complain.

The Doctor buried his mouth in Jack’s neck to stifle his groan as Jack ran his hands expertly over him, and Jack smiled to himself at his good fortune.


End file.
